Sly Cooper and his Girls: Season 1: The Thievius Raccoonus
by Musashi the Master
Summary: My first ever none Mew Mew Power crossover. When the five IS girls are sucked into Sly's world due to Tabane's dimensional portal malfunctioning, they must help Sly and his gang beat the Fiendish Five and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. Which IS girl will fall for Sly? Infinite Stratos x Sly Cooper crossover. Poll to decide which IS girl will fall for Sly coming up soon.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Alright, time for the first ever non-Mew Mew Power crossover. This time, I'm crossing over Infinite Stratos with my favorite game series of all time, Sly Cooper, hence the title: Sly Cooper and his Girls: Season 1. What if, Houki's sister, Tabane created a dimensional portal that sucks in the IS girls (Five of them) and sends them into the world of Ling's favorite game series of all time, Sly Cooper, namely Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper, the great Sucker Punch Productions does, nor do I own Infinite Stratos, or any anime I put in this fic. Note that this is Season 1 of Sly Cooper and his Girls, so this first season will cover the first game in the Sly Cooper series. Please support this disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sly Cooper and his Girls in: Chapter 1: The Thief, the Girls, and One Shock Pistol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(IS Academy, 2030, Ling's Room)<strong>

Houki Shinonono, Ichika Orimura's childhood friend and classmate in the presdetous IS Academy, was walking towards Ling's room. 'Ling is gonna be late for class. I wonder why she hasn't answer my calls?' Houki thought to herself as she reached Ling's door and was about to proceed to knock on the door until she heard some shouting. Curious and confused, Houki pressed her ear on the door to listen in.

"…Yeah! You almost have Clockwerk on the run, Sly! Navigate those pieces of metal and get to his head! Now… whacking time!" Ling's voice cheered as Houki head some serious button pressing.

Houki was silent as she opened the door and saw Ling in her causal clothes playing on a PS3, the newest model and her TV showing a game. "Now…. The finishing blow!" Ling grinned toothly as she pressed the Square button on her PS3 controller and Houki saw a anthropomorphic raccoon about 20 years old, wearing a blue hat, blues clothes and wielding a crane with a hook shaped design smashing the head of a robotic giant owl into the lava.

"Woohoo!" Ling cheered as the game shows the ending cutscenes. "Now I need to get the last page of the Thievius Raccoonus and that platinum trophy is good as mine!"

"Ahem!" Houki cleared her throat to get Ling's attention, Ling winced as she turned to see Houki, arms crossed and glaring at her rival for Ichika's love, Ling nervously smiled and sweat dropped.

"Uh… Hi, Houki. What are you doing here? Ahahaha…." Ling hid the controller behind her back.

Houki slowly smiled before turning to Ling's TV to watch the ending credits for Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. "So, Sly Cooper, huh? I knew it was your favorite game series since you brag about how great a master thief Sly is in his games. But it's no excuse to slack off."

"I know, I know." Ling looked down, a bit shamefully before looking up to see Houki's face. "But won't it be great if we can join Sly on his adventures and be master thieves on the way, course, Alcott wouldn't like that since she follows the code of justice." Both Houki and Ling laughed at the latter's joke.

"Well, anyway, we need to get to class. Get dressed and head to the classroom." Houki told her as she exited the room. Ling turned off the PS3 after her game saves and got dressed for another day in IS Academy.

As Ling was busy writing in notes as Maya Yamaba was typing them on the electronic chalkboard, an announcement came on. "Houki Shinonono, Huang Lingyin, Cecelia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig, please report to the lab." The female announcer said on the intercom.

"N-Nani?" Cecelia blinked in surprise as she stopped her typing. "I wonder what it's so important they want the five of us at the lab?"

"I hope we didn't do something wrong…" Charlotte looked away shyly and timidly.

"You five didn't do anything wrong." Maya reassured them with a kind smile. "Just head to the lab and await further instructions."

"Roger." Laura did a small salute as the five of the girls headed towards the lab. Ichika was wondering on what's so important that it requires only five of his best female friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(IS Academy Science Lab)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here. So what's this so called important thing we were called for?" Ling asked, arms on her hips.<p>

"Hiiiiii! Little sister!" A cheerful voice shouted out energetically. Houki winced in shock, anime white dotted eyes and all. That voice… it could only mean…

"Oi! Tabane-chan!" Ling waved cheerfully as Houki's sister, the creator of the ISes and super genius waltz in with a cheery smile.

"Hey, Tabane. What brings you to IS Academy after the Phantom Task got away?" Cecilia greeted in a formal and polite formality.

"Well…" Tabane placed her pinky on her chin in thought while Houki spit in disgust. "I got bored from creating ISes for awhile, so I decided I wanna try something new for a change before resuming work on ISes again. " She motioned her assistants to wheel in a large portal like structure. "Ta-dah! I call it, the Tabane Super Duper Dimensional Traveler! With it, you can go to any world of your choosing, may it be anime, cartoons, games or movies. Don't worry, I managed to lock the zombie universes so they won't come into our world."

"You really are an idiot, Tabane…" Houki clenched her fist angrily. "I'm still mad at you for that incident when you created ISes. So what is the purposes of bringing all five of us here?"

"I want you guys to test it out for me. I promise nothing bad will happen." Tabane closed her eyes and smiled as she got out a control panel and pressed the start button. At first, nothing happen.

"Uh… I don't think its working." Laura looked at the machine oddly.

"Stupid machine, work!" Tabane mumbled angrily as she kicked the machine, it emitted a blue hue before it turned began picking up wind and the five of Ichika's friends were being dragged into it.

"T-Tabane!" Houki gawked as she tried to force herself to escape the machine's gravitational pull. "Stop this machine at once!"

Tabane was transfixed by the machine's sudden workings before it sucked in Houki, Cecilia, Ling, Charlotte and Laura and the machine explored after it sucked in the five girls.

Tabane coughed as ashes covered her face. She rubbed her face and saw that Houki and her friends are gone. "My little sister and her friends are lost in another dimension!" Tabane started to panic and ran around the room frantically.

In a blue tunnel like wormhole, Houki and her friends screamed as they fell towards the blue light at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sly Cooper World, Paris, Interpol Office)<strong>

* * *

><p>We see a shadowy figure running down the rooftops of Paris before using a crane like weapon to break a chimney before taking a leap of faith on the rooftop of an Interpol HQ. This person is none other than Sly Cooper, the last of the Cooper Clan.<p>

Sly observed his surroundings and got out a binocular like device and used it. On the binocular device's screen, Sly was talking to a nerdy turtle with glasses and a bowtie.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?" The turtle shouted frantically.

"Yeah, I read you. Loud and… well, really loud." Sly sighed as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into police headquarters does that." The turtle said timidly.

"Get over it, Bentley. You're safe in the van." Sly reassured his friend. "I'm the thief here- I got to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox."

"Well count on me to be your eyes and ears, buddy." Said Bentley with confidence. "Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside, you have to go through that air vent."

"Alright, I'm going in." Sly nodded as Bentley's screen switched to a pink hippo with goggles, wearing a blue shirt with a scarf.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel, Sly. All you have to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest." The hippo gave Sly a thumbs up.

"Just keep that engine running, Murray. I'll be down in no time." Sly smirked as he jumped down from the antenna and walked towards a water tower. Upon reaching the steps and at the sides, he sees blue lights coming from the side of the tower. He got out his Binocucom and opened a channel with Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, I must be seeing things. Must be vertigo or something. Look at all those crazy blue lights." He showed Bentley the blue lights.

"Interesting. I heard that master raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras. According to my research, all you have to do is hold on to them and you'll perform a super, sneaky master thief move. " Bentley explained, Sly nodded and he was able to use the move to get around the water tower. Now he jumps on the antennas and got to the air vent. Using his crane, he smashed the gate open and walked into the vent.

Sly got to the end of the vent and saw the place is booby trapped with lasers, which, according to Bentley may fry him if he sets off the alarm. Using agile moves, Sly managed to carefully jump down to the bottom and used his crane to smash the alarm system.

Bentley managed to contact him after such a feat. "Nice job. You're in. Inspector Carmelita Fox's office is behind the red door."

"Roger that… hmm?" Sly at first acknowledged, but was curious about a blue hole in the air above the floor appearing out of nowhere. Then out fell five girls who piled on top of each other. Sly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion.

"Oww…" Cecilia winced as the five IS girls got off of each other and readjusted their clothes. Houki, however was really, really mad. She clenched her teeth in aggravation and a red aura appeared around her.

"Wait until I get my hands on that idiot sister of mine for creating such a dangerous contraption…" Houki hissed through gritted teeth.

"Where are we?" Laura wondered as she and her friends looked around. It looks like they're in some sort of police station. It was then Ling spotted Sly staring at them with a curious nature. Ling gasped in shock and excitement.

"She bellowed out "Sly Cooper!"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Sly was surprised by Ling's appearance and sudden outburst that she didn't amazing alarmed the officers in this joint, or they're taking a holiday or something.

"Sly! You have been spotted! Abort, I repeat, abort mission!" Bentley yelled frantically through Sly's comlink.

"Wait… Is that really Sly Cooper?" Houki, now calmed down asked in skepticism.

"Impossible. I bet he's an actor playing that no good thief." Cecilia scoffed as she walked up to Sly and began pulling his face.

"Whoa, hey! What's a cute lady like yourself doing that?"

Cecilia tried to pull off Sly's head, but it won't. Cecilia let go of Sly's face with a sweat drop and scared expression. "He's real…" Cecilia stuttered as she slowly hid behind her friends, peaking from behind Charlotte.

"Now may I ask what beautiful… er, ladies like yourselves doing here?" Sly smiled like a charming prince while crossing his arms, still holding his cane.

"Uh…" The IS girls were speechless on what to say to Sly… Should they tell him this world is a video game and Tabane's portal somehow landed them here, in the beginning of Sly Cooper 1? Or maybe this is a world that is liked the Sly Cooper games and it follows the plots of the games?

Luckily, Houki managed to fool Sly by saying "Shouldn't you go after the police file from Inspector Fox's office?"

"Oh, you're right. Well, I can interrogate you five beautiful ladies later. Right now, I got a job to do. Since you were kind enough to tell me about the police file, how about you girls tag along with me?" Sly offered with a charming smirk.

Bentley on the comlink protested with "No way, Sly! What if they are working for Interpol?"

"Look, Bentley. I don't think they are working for Interpol since they appeared out of nowhere like that through that weird hole I saw earlier. But I can't leave them here. So we'll take them with us. Trust me." Sly convinced his partner in crime.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Bentley sighed as he cut the connection. Sly walked past the girls and noticed a window opened near the entrance to Inspector Fox's office. After a good thinking of 10 seconds, he used the window to sneak outside and got inside. Before he can get his prize, Sly unlocked the door for the IS girls.

"W-What are we doing? Are we stealing from the law?!" Cecilia gawked as she started to protest. "No, no, no! I won't break the law! My moral code won't allow it!" She shook her head no. Laura, however grabbed her by the ear.

"Come on, do-gooder. If we're stuck here, we might as well join Sly's gang."

Sly saw the safe and got near the dials. Bentley opened the channel with him.

"Way to go, Sly. This is where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Try dialing in: 9-3-7."

"9-3-7… Got it." Sly inputted the correct code and he opened the vault. Inside is a police file with a picture of Sly together by a clip.

"Nice job—you got it!" Murray cheered through his channel. "If you come down through the fire escapes with those five mysterious girls and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van!"

"Will do, Murray. Be there in a flash." Sly smiled as he got out a card with the face of a blue and white raccoon and placed it on where the police file used to be. He turned to the girls and asked "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Of course, Mister Cooper." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Cecilia, however was frozen stiffed.

"Oh no… I broke into a police officer's office and stole some valuables. Oh this will go in my permanent record…" Cecilia rocked back and forth, frighten and scared tone.

"Hey, we'll worry about your place with the law later, let's get out of here." Ling nudged Cecilia playfully as Sly and the girls used the window to get on the fire escape.

However, before they can make their getaway, they heard "Criminal!" All eyes turned to a 22 year orange old fox woman with bluish hair, wearing an orange and blue police outfit and wielding a red shock pistol.

"You foolish raccoon! I caught you red-handed!" The fox lady aimed her pistol at Sly and the girls.

"Oh…" Sly smirked like a gentleman. "I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay."

"Which reminds me- you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"Oh, and I was gonna give it to you as a token of my—" Sly noticed the shock pistol Carmelita is holding. "hey, you know, that bazooka brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching!"

"You think?" Carmelita smirked with confindence. "This pistol packs a paralzaying punch. You ought to try it, might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up our little revedvous?" Sly smiled cunningly.

"Pretty of time for that once you're safely behind bars. I don't know who those strange girls are, but since they're with you, they're also joining you in prison." Carmelita started to charge up her shock pistol.

Ling however, was smirking at Carmelita. "You think you're so tough, Inspector Fox?"

"Ling, what are you doing?" Houki whispered harshly at her friend.

"Be silent! Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." Carmelita said sharply as she aimed her pistol at Ling.

"Sly is only stealing from crooks, yet you're too naïve to see Sly is doing you a favor by putting the bad guys in prison!" Ling placed her hands on her hips and gave Inspector Fox the evil eye.

"Sly Cooper is a criminal who must be put behind bars! Put your hands in the air before I am forced to shoot!" Carmelita growled, a vein popping in her head.

"Oh, and you shoot like a monkey!" Ling blows a raspberry at her.

"Oooh, that's way too far, Ling…" Laura sighed as she shook her head in disapproval.

"What… did… you… say…?!" Carmelita stuttered through raging gritted teeth as she opened fire on Sly and the girls.

"Nice one, pigtail girl!" Sly grinned as he gave Ling a thumbs up as they were running down the fire escape before Carmelita destroyed it. Sly noticed his getaway van, a purple flaming van with the symbol of the Cooper Clan on the side. He motioned the girls to follow him and they did by getting on the van. Sly, inside the van turned to Murray. "Punch it!"

The van speed out of the parking lot while Carmelita shouted out in fury "You cannot escape me, raccoon!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sly's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, my gang and I have given Inspector Fox the slip. I'm surprised on how well she took it.<strong>

Sly shows the police file to his gang and the IS girls.

**Finally, the police file I have been searching for is now in my possession. With it, I can avenge my father and steal back the Cooper Family's most prized treasure.**

Next scene shows a young Sly sitting on his father's lap as his father began explaining to him about the Cooper Clan's legacy.

**It all started when I was a little kid, sitting on my father's lap learning about my family's thieving legends, which they wrote down in a book they have created.**

Next scene shows a book with the Cooper Clan's symbol on it and the words:

**The Thievius Raccoonus. Every member of the Cooper clan from the ages have written down their secrets on this book. Whoever reads it will learn the skills of the Cooper ancestors. You rip off a master criminal, you know you're a master thief.**

Next scene shows Young Sly about to inherit the Thievius Raccoonus, but then, next scene shows five menacing figures breaking into the Cooper Manor.

**On the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five criminals broke into our house on that same night.**

Next scene shows Sly hiding in a closet with his family's cane, watching in horror as the five evil criminals killed his father in a brutal way in front of Sly's eyes.

**My father fought to protect me, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five overpowered him, killed him and ransacked his house until they found… the Thievius Raccoonus. Our family's prized possession has fallen into their dirty hands.**

Next scene shows the Fiendish Five tearing out pages from the book into five pieces.

**They tear five pages from the book and disappeared, committing crimes around the world.**

Next scenes show Young Sly meeting and befriending Young Bentley and Young Murray before they grow up to become the Cooper Gang.

**Broken alone, I was dumped into an orphanage. It is where I met my two best friends and partners in crime: Bentley, super genius and escape strategist, and Murray, part time driver and part time burden. Together, we swore to avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I know, this is the ultimate test of a Cooper Master Thief. I will succeed and become a master thief like my forefathers before me. But first… who are those five girls that appeared out of nowhere?**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Introductions and Training: From IS Students to Thieves in Training<strong>

**A/N: Well, how was that? My first ever crossover that doesn't feature Mew Mew Power. This is probably the first IS Crossover with Sly Cooper. Anyway, next chapter will have introductions and the IS girls will begin their training as thieves in training. So stay tuned.**


	2. From IS Students to Apprentice Thieves

**Chapter 2: Introductions and Training: From IS Students to Thieves in Training**

* * *

><p>The Cooper Gang Van arriaved at the Cooper Gang's hideout on the outskirts of town. The IS girls were amazed that they're going inside the Cooper Gang's first hideout since they arrived in Sly's world.<p>

As soon as Bentley got to his desk, and Murray snacking on some snack, Sly turned to the IS girls with a smile.

"Welcome to the Cooper Gang's hideout. Since I can trust you, mind telling me your names?"

"My name is Houki Shinonono. A student of the IS Academy." Houki introduced herself politely.

"M-My name is Cecilia Alcott… I'm a wealthy girl who follows the rules and I have no intention of helping a thief like you!" Cecilia huffed, puffed up her chest and crossed her arms.

"Don't mind Cecilia, Mister Cooper. My name is Charlotte Dunois. It's nice to meet you." Charlotte introduced herself with a shy smile.

"Laura Bodwig…" Laura looked away with a cold demeanor.

"And I'm Haung Lingyin. But call me Ling." Ling winked like an adorable girl seen in the classic American movies.

"As you girls somehow knew, I'm Sly Cooper, leader of the Cooper Gang." Sly tipped his cap like most gentlemen do.

"Um… My name is Bentley, but I'm still having trouble trusting you five girls." Bentley said a little bit smugly as he types away on his computer.

"And I'm Murray. It's nice to meet you, Houki, Miss Alcott, Char, Laura and Ling." Murray waved causally as he continues to eat his popcorn.

"Now we got the introductions out of the way, I have never seen species like yourselves. Aren't all people on Earth supposed to be like animals or something?" Sly leaned on a wall while looking at his new comrades.

"Um… How to put this?" Ling placed her hand on her chin as she began to think. She turned to her friends to see if it is okay to tell Sly and the gang that they're from another dimension, but scratch out the part that Sly's world is based on a popular video game series. To her luck, they nodded, signaling the OK to tell them that they're from another dimension. Ling acknowledge with a smile before turning to the Cooper Gang.

"Okay. We're from an alternate Earth. In our Earth, there were no anthropomorphic animals such as yourselves, only species called humans. The animals who were like you are often kept as pets in our world."

"Interesting…" Bentley adjusted his glasses. "So in your world, these humans are the dominant species of your Earth while people like us are the dominant species in our world. Mind telling us more about your world?"

"I'll do it on my part." Houki volunteered as she cleared her throat. "Our world is a highly advanced one. Medicine has improved and we even found the perfect cure for cancer. Our race may be the descendants of the apes because rumor has it that apes evolved into humans during the prehistoric era, but scientists are still debating on that. In the future, we have people exoskeleton weapons called IS, short for Infinite Stratos…" Houki said flatly, still holding a grudge against her sister for ruining her chance at being the kendo champion when she made those accursed things and for sucking her and her friends slash rivals into Sly's world with that portal of hers.

"I-I continue for Houki." Cecilia was at first, concerned about telling Sly about the ISes, but seeing Houki still angry at her sister for over the years has given her courage to continue. "ISes are powerful machines that can only be piloted by girls, hence the power shift in which woman dominated men on society, not a bad way, but political way."

"Whoa…" Murray's mouth dropped a little as chewed up bits of popcorn dropped from his mouth. "It's kinda like the Gundam series or other mecha anime I saw, only with girls."

"Well, yeah. We have those things too in our world." Charlotte nodded as she pressed her fingers nervously. "But ISes are too dangerous to be used as weapons, if they were used for war, the world as we know it could have ended."

"Ouch." Sly oohed. "Such a price to pay for creating an achievement like that."

"Yeah, so rules were placed so ISes will never be used for war or injuring people." Ling nodded in response.

"But… what I don't get is… How exactly did you five girls get here?" Bentley questioned from behind his computer.

"Tabane…" Houki closed her eyes, gritted her teeth with fury and emitting a black aura around her, making Murray a bit scared of Houki's ticked off mode.

"Who?" Sly asked, titlting his head and looking at the five lovely ladies.

"Houki's sister and the creator of the ISes. Houki's still mad at her for ruining her chances at becoming the kendo champion when Tabane created the first IS." Charlotte looked away timidly, intending to avoid Houki's wrath.

"Ah, I getcha. So one of Houki's sister's invention landed you five here, in our world. I now know what's going on." Sly nodded in understanding, feeling sympathy for Houki's pain.

"Well, their story checks out. Plus, I bet I can invent a machine that can get you five girls back into your world. All I need is the equipment we can, ahem… 'borrow' to create a portal device that can guarantee you girls a way home." Bentley theorized, now feeling he can trust the IS girls.

"Really?! You can get us home, Bentley! I knew you're a super genius!" Ling gasped happily as her mouth shows a tiny heart in the tongue.

"But… In return, you have to help me get back a valuable treasure of my family. You see, I come from a long line of Master Thieves." Sly walked over to a pedestal in the hideout and picked up a book that has no pages in it. It is none other than the Thievius Raccoonus. "But a gang of criminals called the Fiendish Five have stolen all the pages to this prized book of the Cooper clan and killed my father." The beginning thief sighed despondently as memories of his father's death came flooding into his mind.

"So you want us to steal back the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus from the Fiendish Five and avenge your father, right?" Laura smiled slightly. She can understand Sly's feelings of losing his family at the hands of the Fiendish Five. She was genetically created as a weapon and knows what it feels like to be born in a lab without a family.

"You got it." Sly nodded as he placed the book back in the pedestal and turned to the IS girls. "Me and my gang could really use the help we need to help me become a master thief and steal back the pages of my family's prized treasure. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Of course we will!" Ling spoke without hesitation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Cecilia waved her arms up and down frantically. "We don't know a thing or two about thieving. Plus I won't steal from innocent people!"

"Relax. We Coopers only steal from bad guys and corrupted nobles. There's no honor in stealing from normal people. I'll show you the ropes of being a thief. I learned a bit from the Thievius Raccoonus so I can be your mentor." Sly offered with a kind smile.

"Arigato, Sly." Houki bowed lightly in gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>(Secret Cooper Gang training ground. 11:45 PM)<strong>

* * *

><p>The IS girls find themselves in a huge cavern filled with thieving equipment and thieving dummies. Sly walked over to a lever and pulled it down, turning on the giant light switches.<p>

"Welcome to my gang's secret training ground. I have used this place when I started becoming a thief. Now, we need to get you girls some weapons." Sly explained the purpose of this place.

'Strange… I don't remember Sly and his friends building a training cave… Oh well.' Ling smiled slightly as she placed her pinky on her chin.

"Give me a sword or wooden sword and I'm good." Houki told Sly quickly.

Sly gave her a thumbs up as he walked over to the Cooper Gang's treasure they have stolen from crooks and noblemen. He got out a regular Japanese katana and gave it to Houki. "I stole it from a corrupted Japanese nobleman in Rome. So it will suit you well."

"A sword as well, but one from England." Laura told Sly stoically. Sly winced, Laura's icy cold persona may creep him out a little. He got out a small standard, still new Medieval English sword and gave it to Laura.

"Got any brass knuckles I can use?" Ling grinned with confidence as Sly nodded in response and gave some modern day knuckles to Ling.

"Um… A grappling hook would be nice so I can steal from some bad guys." Charlotte looked down with a shy expression.

"Got just the thing." Sly replied as he gave Char a good almost indestructible grappling hook. "This was one of my dad's old tools for thieving back in his early thieving days. May it serve you well."

Cecilia looked away timidly, still feeling nervous about becoming an apprentice thief to a video game character she doesn't like. Sly got out a BB gun, but this BB gun is well modified and throws it to Cecilia. Cecilia looked at Sly with a surprised and miffed look.

"This BB gun is equipped with sleep pellets and knock out ammo to put your enemies to sleep. So I figured it would be good for a sharp shooter like you." Sly smirked.

'H-How did Sly know I was good with a gun? Lucky guess, perhaps? Oh… Why are you falling for a dirty thief like him?!' Cecilia was flustered with embarrassment as her face turned red.

"Alright, thieves in training, time for your beginning lessons." Sly declared as he began showing the IS girls the ropes of thieving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sly's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It took them around 1:00 Am, but Houki and her friends were beginning to learn the basics of being noble thieves. Ling looked like she knew how to be a cunning thief, Charlotte and Laura were having trouble, so I had to show them a few pointers. Houki has no trouble using the katana I gave her to learn how to knock out an enemy. Cecilia, on the other hand… have trouble learning how to use the BB gun I gave her, so I had to help her, even if she said no. At 2:00 AM, the girls have learned the basics of thieving and we rest up until 6:00 AM to begin our first mission in stealing back the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus.<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Tide of Terror: Part 1: The Thief and the Half Demon<strong>

**A/N: Here is a list of crossovers to appear in Season 1, the same anime in Season 1 will appear again in Season 2 with new crossovers of that season. Also, there will be interludes after an episode.**

**Inuyasha**

**Mai-Hime**

**Green Green**

** And Fruits Basket.**

**That's right, I'm lowering the crossovers this time around. So hopefully, it would be an improvement on my part. See you next time.**


	3. Tide of Terror: Part 1

**(Episode 1 Prologue)**

* * *

><p>The Cooper Gang van was seen leaving Paris towards the location of the Cooper Gang's first job on recovering the first set of pages of the Thievius Raccoonus.<p>

**(Sly's POV)**

**The road trip gave me enough time to read up on the first member of the Fiendish Five, Sir Raleigh the frog.**

A flashback shows a bored noble looking frog sighing as a fine dinner was offered to him in his mansion.

**As a young man, this hot-tempered frog grew up in a life of luxary and grew bored of it.**

The flashback then shows Raleigh, now wearing a metal top hat, grinning and holding a glass of wine and on a ship full of treasures while the other ships sunk to the watery depths.

**On a whim, he tried his hand at piracy, and found it to his liking. Raleigh, who quickly become addicted to crime, was recruited by the leader of the Fiendish Five as chief machinist, where his evil genius tinkering rose to new heights.**

The flashback then shows Raleigh working on a machine.

**The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the coast of the Isle of Wale, a small island uncomfortly situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh Triangle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sly Cooper and his Girls in: Tide of Terror<strong>

**Chapter 3: Tide of Terror: Part 1: The Thief and the Half Demon**

* * *

><p>The Cooper Gang Van parked near the coast and Sly and the IS girls jumped out of it. Bentley created five Binocucoms for Houki and her friends.<p>

Sly saw the cave entrance with the warning sign 'Keep out!' near it. Sly turned to the girls with a smile and asked "Are you lovely ladies ready for your first outing in this place?"

That comment left the IS girls blushing, well, except for Cecilia who still doesn't like Sly.

"Uh…" Ling looked away bashfully. "W-We're ready. We know how to preform thieving moves thanks to your mentoring."

"Okay. This is our first job in recovering the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly nodded as he and his girls entered the cave and found themselves on the outskirts of a gate blocking their only path. Sly and the girls got out their Binocucoms and opened a channel with Bentley.

"Hey Sly, girls! I spotted something that's going to be complicated with the mission." Bentley began his analysis as Sly uses his Binocucom to see the gate. "See that nasty looking gate? It blocks the only road leading into Raleigh's Hideout."

"No problem. I'll just use my climb move." Sly reassured his best friend and partner.

"And we can only climb on certain objects like ladders, and other things that we can climb into, right?" Houki smiled with confidence.

"How did you-" Bentley was surprised that Houki was gonna say the same thing he was gonna say.

"Hehe." Charlotte giggled. "A lucky guess."

"Oh, hold on." Laura used her genetic abilities to jump into a tree and grab a green bottle with a note in it. She got out her white Binocucom and showed the note to Bentley.

"Bentley, this is a clue to some clue. We need to gather enough clues to crack the code. Think you can decipher it in the van?" Laura said in her militant tone.

"Right! No code can stand before me." Bentley nodded.

"And according to my calculations, there are 20 of these notes on this area. We'll find them and you use the intel to help us with a very important side mission." Laura closed her channel before Bentley can ask why.

"Oiii! Laura-chan!" Laura hears Charlotte's cheerful tone as she sees her friends and Sly on the other side of the gate. And by the looks on their faces, they gathered the clue bottles of this section in the first area of their mission.

"Hey Laura. Watch out for those lights from that lighthouse. Bentley says if we get touched by the lights, it'll set off the alarm." Sly advised her. Laura nodded as she leaped down and joined her friends as they gathered more clue bottles.

When they were about to head to the next section, a tough looking walrus who can fling stars noticed them and flung a star shuriken at them. But Houki used her katana to slice the star in two, surprising the walrus. In a quick moment, Houki used a knock out slash to knock out the walrus thug.

As they walked up a hill, Sly saw a huge blimp like machine in the horizon and it seems to be making something out of its top base. Sly and the girls got out their Binocucoms and opened a channel with Bentley.

"According to my Amphino-Positioning System, that huge blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." Bentley calculated.

"It looks like a storm machine than a blimp." Ling commented.

"Correct, Miss Ling. That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here!" Bentley explained.

"That's explains the wrecked ships." Sly moved his Binocucom to the sunken ships.

"But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his hideout, 24-7?" Bentley wondered.

"Beats me, but rain or shine, I'm gonna steal my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in my way… It's on…" Sly said dangerously as he clenched his fist tightly as he cut the channel with Bentley, so did the IS girls.

"Seeing Sly like that scares me…" Charlotte whispered softly, a bit frighten of Sly's determination to avenge his family.

"We have to help Sly get back what rightfully belongs to him. So we have to deal with it." Ling calmed the German IS pilot down as the gang pressed on.

They see more clue bottles on top of rocks in a raging waterfall that can end their journey if they're not careful.

"Time to put our training to the test." Ling smiled softly as she did something that amazed her buddies, except for Sly who smiled with confidence. Ling did a double jump and got on the rocks with the clue bottles.

"Impressive…" Laura gave a sly smile.

"B-But how! I thought it only works on video games!" Cecilia was dumbfounded on such an impossibility. Houki in her thoughts, have one of her theories.

'Maybe being sent to Sly's world have given us the abilities to do stuff seen only in video games… Perhaps we can also learn the skills of Sly's ancestors as well? It's pretty cool if stuff like that can happen in real life.' Houki did a double jump as well, so did Charlotte and Laura.

Cecilia was hesitated on double jumping, but Sly placed his hand on her shoulder with a charming and reassuring smile. "If you want, I can carry you on my back."

Cecilia is beet red. "F-Fine! But do it like a gentleman or I won't forgive you!" Sly chuckled, so did the rest of Cecilia's friends as Cecilia climbed onto Sly's back and the thief of the Cooper Clan managed to get the both of them to safety.

Sly and his girls saw a gate with a hook above it. Sly got out his Binocucom and opened a channel with Bentley.

"Nice job so far, Sly." Bentley commented on Sly's skills. "To get over the next gate, you and the girls will have to grab onto this hook with your cane. Think you know how to do it?"

"Yep. Before the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus were stolen when I was a kid, my dad taught me how to use the family cane to grab on to things." Sly told him as he cut the channel. He turned to the IS girls. "Alright girls, when I used my cane to grab ahold of the hook above us, grab on to me and I can swing all of you across, but I can only swing one person at a time."

"Eh?!" The IS girls' faces turned bright red.

"B-But mister Sly…" Charlotte pressed her fingers nervously. "What if we grab your… you know?"

"Y-Yeah. It would make us perverts and rob you of your privacy." Ling looked away, rather flustered.

"Don't worry. Cute girls like you won't do anything pervertedly to me. Now I'm gonna grab on to the hook and one of you grab onto me and I can swing you over the gate." Sly jumped up and latched his cane at the hook.

Houki was first, but she was at a loss on what to do. She looked down, blushing. "This is so embarrassing… But I have to do it! Hyaaaaah!" Houki jumped up and grabbed on to Sly, still blushing.

"Okay! One… two… three… go!" Sly swings back and forth until Houki let go of Sly at the precise moment and was on the other side of the gate.

Cecilia was next and she was beet red as well. "S-Stupid Sly…" She muttered as she grabbed on to Sly and he managed to get her across.

Ling rubbed her fingers nervously. "O-Okay, Sly. Get me across, okay?" Ling smiled slightly as she grabbed onto Sly and the thief managed to get the IS martial artist pilot across the gate.

Charlotte was flustered and blushing like crazy. "F-Forgive me, Ichika-san…" Charlotte muttered as she latched onto Sly and she got across the gate.

Laurua was silent, but blushing slightly as she was the last to grab onto Sly and the thief got the super female soldier across.

The gang then has to deal with watermills and more of Raleigh's thugs until they gathered enough clue bottles to crack the code.

The IS girls lead Sly to a safe near the end of this area. Sly inspected it and commented "This safe looked pretty suspicious. I wonder what it's hiding…"

Laura got off the channel with Bentley and told Sly "Sly, dial in 7-9-2."

"Ok." Sly nodded as he dialed in the number. To his luck, he managed to get it open and the safe showed pages of some sort. But Sly immediately recognized it. "I don't believe it! It's one of the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus!" Sly grabbed the pages and began reading it. "This one is Old Drake Cooper's Fast Attack Dive move. It can be very useful for tough foes." Sly grinned as he took out his family's calling card from his sleeve and placed it on where the contents used to be.

"Isn't it wonderful, Mister Sly?" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. "You're one step closer to restoring the Thievius Raccoonus to its former glory."

"Yeah." Sly nodded with a slick smile. "I bet there are safes like that which contain my family's pages. Let's get more clue bottles for all the safes." Sly and the girls then stole the first Treasure Key and used it to open the gate which leads to the central hub of Raleigh's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the IS Dimension)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tabane was fixing the portal that blew up. She looked at her notes. "Hopefully, I can get little sis home. But there may be side effects on pulling people from other dimensions into the dimension little sis was sent to. Please work!" Tabane prayed as she pulled the lever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, in the Inuyasha dimension)<strong>

* * *

><p>nuyasha and his friends were trying their hardest; they tried to break the barrier around Naraku's castle, but no avail.<p>

"Dang it! No matter what we do, we can't break this barrier!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration as he swung his Tetsusaiga to try to break the barrier, but no success.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked worried. "Should we just find someone to break the barrier?"

"No, Kagome…" Inuyasha was serious for a moment "We come too far to stop now. We have to end this once and for all."

Suddenly, Miroku notice something. "What's that?" Miroku pointed to a dark light coming down to them.

When it stopped midway, The Inu crew couldn't help but wonder what it is. Suddenly, the light turned into a black hole, and started to suck everything in.

"What the heck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise as he used the Tetsusaiga to try to anchor himself and Kagome, Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and Kirara held on to the ground trying not to get sucked in.

But it was hopeless; Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were sucked in, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. Then it sucked in Naraku's castle. Next, it sucked in Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. Then it sucked in Koga and Kikyo.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Tide of Terror: Part 2: The Thief VS The Half-Demon: Brains vs Brawn!<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. Anyway, looks like Cecilia, Ling and Laura are tied to be Sly's girlfriend, but only one will be Sly's mate. Also, I have plans of making a Castlevania: Symphony of the Night x Mew Mew Power crossover with Bridget as the main character. Tell me what you think, OK? See you next update.**


	4. Tide of Terror: Part 2

**A/N: I decided to make the episodes arcs four or five parts, depending on how much I got done. So here is a long chapter 4, hopefully.**

**Chapter 4: Tide of Terror: Part 2: The Thief VS the Half-Demon: Brains vs Brawn!**

* * *

><p>Sly and the girls got to the large ship hub in the whole area and they got their Binocuecoms and inspected the blimp generating the storms.<p>

"That blimp looks like it's the most secured place on this boat." Sly commented through his channel with Bentley.

"Yeah, if Raleigh's smart as his police file says, then that's where we'll find him." Ling nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful idea, but your plan is flawed…" Bentley said grimly.

"Um… How come?" Charlotte asked with a small timid tone.

"Because it is impossible to get near him." Bentley told her as Sly and his girls Binocuecoms shifted their focus on a tube that is emitting electricity. "To access Raleigh's blimp, you would have to sneak through that high-voltage tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you six have to destroy that power generator. And to do that, you need two more of Raleigh's treasure keys, which are heavily guarded." He calculated.

"Are you done whining, Bentley?" Laura rolled her eye.

"Fine! But I warned you!" Bentley frowned before he continues. "I've marked the areas you need to hit with holographic markers. Follow them to your objective."

"You're the best, Bentley." Ling winked at him through their channels.

"I uh…" Bentley blushed slightly. "It's no problem…" He then cut the channel.

Sly and his girls then managed to make it to the center of the hub and after hearing a speech from Raleigh, the gang were discussing on which area to go to first.

It was then, Ling noticed the entrance to the Engine Room. "Why don't we start with the Engine Room? I'm sure we'll find a treasure key and one of the Thievius Raccoonus's pages."

"Good idea, Ling. Alright, girls. Let's go into the Engine Room." Sly nodded as he and his girls entered the first level of this area.

* * *

><p><strong>(Into the Machine)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sly and his girls entered and saw the furnace spewing out fire.<p>

"It's hot…" Charlotte panted as she was sweating like crazy.

"Hang on, Char. Let me close it with my cane." Sly volunteered as he jumped up and slams his cane down on the furnace door, stopping the flames for now. "Now!" Sly shouted out to the IS girls, they nodded and all of them got through before the furnace door opened again and the gang got some clue bottles as a bonus. Bentley contacted them through their Binocuecoms.

"Eureka! We're in the engine room! My analysis tells me if you trace the spinning crankshaft all the way to its source, you'll find Raleigh's treasure key, and sabotage his machine while you're at it." Bentley theorized.

"Got it. And we'll find a safe where Raleigh may have pages of the Thievius Raccoonus." Houki gave a slick smile as Sly and his gang headed deeper into the Engine room, in the first area of the level, they had to use sneaky thief moves to climb the gears to get to the top and got more clue bottles as a bonus. They proceeded into the next area.

After taking out a henchman of Raleigh, Sly and the girls saw platform like furnace doors and clue bottles on them while some were hanging by a rope.

"Hmm… This could be tougher than I thought getting those clue bottles." Sly scratched his chin thoroughly.

"Have you forgotten, Sly? You taught us your moves back at your hideout. Now it's our turn to repay the favor." Ling grinned as she double jumped and grabbed the clue bottles on the first set of platforms before they closed.

"Nice. You're right. Let's go, girls." Sly smirked as he was followed by Charlotte, Laura and Houki, gathering the remaining clue bottles.

"Oh…" Cecilia stomps her feet. "Fiddlesticks!" She jumped in after her friends and Sly. They safely landed on the ground and proceeded to the next half of the level.

Sly noticed some spinning large fans sparkling with electricity, he raised his hand to stop the girls and motioned them to see the fans.

"Geez, those fans could be fatal if we touch them…" Ling said sourly.

"And that's why we need to carefully timed our movements." Houki advised. Slowly, they timed their movements and the fans' rotating blades, but they managed to get through. They also have to climb on some pipes to get by more electric fan blades. They gathered more clue bottles along the way, beat the crud out of henchmen and managed to reach the Engine Room. They also gathered all the clue bottles of this area.

Sly and the girls were at the second safe of this area. Charlotte got off the Binocucom with Bentley and turned to Sly with a smile. "Okay Sly. Bentley figured the code has to be: 2-2-7."

"Got it." Sly turn the dial, saying "2-2-7." And the safe opened, revealing another page. It was another page of the Thievius Raccoonus, no doubt. Sly got the page out of the vault and read it. He formed a grin under that sly mouth of his. Get it? Sly mouth? Ah, never mind.

"Old Sally Cooper's Fast Getaway Raccoon Roll. Dad said that Old Sally's Raccoon Roll has helped her escape villains and the law." He explained to the girls.

"Why don't you try it out then? Without falling into the lava of course." Houki smiled softly. Sly nodded and rolled into a ball and rolled around, carefully not falling into the lava. Sly got back up and smiled at the girls, some of which blushed as they shifted nervously.

"L-Let's get the Treasure Key…" Ling smiled as her face was red.

"I wholdheartly agree. Come on." Sly gestured the IS girls to follow him. After swinging a cog into the Engine Room, they trashed the Engine, throwing an monkey wrench into Raleigh's plans. And they soon got the second Treasure Key.

* * *

><p>Sly and his girls made it outside, celebrating their success on the first area.<p>

"Man, Raleigh's gonna be peeved when he finds out we took a page of the Thievius Raccoonus and his second Treasure Key." Sly chuckled as he titled his hat.

"I-It doesn't seem right. Stealing from a crook still makes us criminals!" Cecilia shouted, rather flustered. Laura glared at Cecilia and marched up to her, looking her meaningly in the eye.

"Oh put a cork in it, Cecilia! Remember what Sly said when we first met him? There's no honor in stealing from normal people. So that makes us like Robin Hood and his Merry Men. We steal from the rich and give to the poor." She scolded her British classmate.

"Uh, question. Who is Robin Hood?" Sly asked, raising his hand.

"Sly, you mean to tell me you don't have Robin Hood in your world?" Ling gasped in awe and a bit surprised.

"Can't say I have." Sly scratch his head in a curious nature.

"Well, Robin Hood is a heroic thief who formed a band of Merry Men to steal from the evil Prince John and his righthand man, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Your family only steals from crooks and thieves, right?" Ling asked him, Sly nodded in response. "Well, your family is like Robin Hood and his Merry Men, meaning you have us, Bentley and Murray to back you up. Plus, have you given some riches you stole from bad guys to the needy?"

"Hmm…" Sly scratched his chin in thought. "Well, one time, me and my gang stole a vault worth of money from a corrupted baron in Turkey and gave it to an poor family in Ireland. So I see your point. So that makes us like this Robin Hood character then. Thanks, girl." He smiled.

"Anytime." Ling smiled softly. Charlotte looked around.

"So, where to next?" She asked the gang. Ling started to think. In about 2 minutes, she snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I heard Raleigh has many treasures in that area over there." She pointed to the marker leading to the level: High Class Heist. "We can find the third Treasure Key and perhaps a page of the Thievius Raccoonus there?"

"Okay. We'll go with your plan, Ling. Time to rob Raleigh blind." Sly nodded as he and his girls headed straight into High Class Heist.

* * *

><p><strong>High Class Heist<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang entered a hallway filled with valuable treasure. Bentley comes on through a commlink. "Jackpot, Sly! Look at all this stuff! Must be worth millions, and you know what that means: tighter security."<p>

"No prob. We can handle it." Sly reassured his friend as he and his girls pressed forward into the hallway. They had to dodge laser security in the hallway, and gather more clue bottles.

When they exited the hallway, they were in a enclosed lake like area. And the first half has laser beams and an statue with security lights coming out of its eyes.

"This could be tough…" Houki frowned as she stepped forward. "Best to let me handle this."

"Okay, be careful not to trip the beams." Sly advised her. Houki nodded and she carefully navigated through the first area, and used her katana to smash the alarm, dispelling the beams and the statue's laser beams. She motioned her friends to gather more clue bottles and the gang were at the place where you have to jump on lily pads and avoiding the laser beams.

Sly sighed as he looked at the water. "Swimming's not my thing. But we have to get the clue bottles and the treasure key."

"Right. Sink or swim as they always say." Charlotte smiled as she placed her hand on Sly's shoulder. "If you do fall into the water, Sly. I'll get you out."

Sly blushed slightly. "Er… Thanks, Char. I appreciate that. Alright girls, let's do some mad jumping." Sly and the girls carefully jumped on the lily pads, grabbing clue bottles and making it to the other side of the lake. Ling smashed the alarm system controlling the lily pad laser beams and then, the gang have to use sneaky moves to get past tighter security and smash the security system. They have gathered all the clue bottles in this area and they got to the vault.

Cecilia was reluctant to talk to Bentley, but after some persuasion from Ling and Laura, she talked to Bentley and twenty seconds later, she told Sly "D-Dial in 4-3-6…"

Sly nodded as he dialed in the numbers and the vault opened, revealing a page inside. But it wasn't one of the Thievius Raccoonus's pages, but rather… blueprints of something. Laura got out her Binocucom and began analyzing it.

"Awesomesaurce, these are the blueprints to Raleigh's operation. We can use these blueprints to find clue bottles more easily." Laura smirked as she opened a channel with Bentley. "Bentley, can you analyze these blueprints to help us locate more clue bottles more easily?"

"I'm on it!" Bentley smiled. "Ya know… I'm starting to trust you girls now. You know your way around being thieves in training." Laura nodded as Sly placed his family's thief card on the place of the blueprints and placed the blueprints in his backpack. Soon, our heroes managed to get the Treasure Key and hightailed it back to the hub of Raleigh's base.

* * *

><p>"That's three treasure keys down." Sly grinned as he and his girls exited the area where the third treasure key was located. "And as an added bonus, we stole the blueprints to Raleigh's operation."<p>

"So that makes status as thieves in training to go up a bit, right?" Houki closed her eyes and smiled.

"You girls have a long way to go, but once we get through with Raleigh, you'll be rookie thieves in no time." Sly complimented on the IS girls' growing skills as thieves in training. He then brought something up. "Say, in your world, do you have a certain love interest?" That caused the IS girls to blush madly when Sly mentioned that.

"W-Well…" Ling smiled dreamily as she blushed in embarrassment. "There is one guy that I liked… and he attends the same school as me."

"What are you talking about, Ling?" Cecilia puffed her cheeks in fury. "Ichika is mine, so back off!"

"H-He's not yours to decide, Cecilia!" Charlotte frowned.

"Excuse me?" Houki closed her eyes and frowned, an anger vein on her forehead. "Ichika was my childhood friend before Ling, so I have the honor of being his boyfriend."

"In your dreams, Shinonono! Ichika is my wife!" Laura growled as the five IS girls shakes fists at each menacingly, looking like a mini-brawl will commence.

Sly noticed the tensions between his girls and this Ichika fella must have something to do with this fierce rivalry between them. So he came up with "Why don't one of you girls be my girlfriend?" That somehow stopped the rivalry between the girls and they all looked at Sly with surprised and embarrassed expressions.

"Uh…Uh… You sure? We haven't decided yet!" Ling looked away, blushing bright red.

"I…I… never thought you would say that, Sly…" Houki looked away, rather timid that a video game character asked her that question.

"I would never be a girlfriend to a dirty thief like you!" Cecilia gritted her teeth in fury, closing her eyes and looking away.

"I'll think about it…" Laura was rather, conflicted on this.

Suddenly… "Wind Scar!" A powerful wind attack was hurled towards Sly and his girls.

Sly gasped and he shouted "Get down!" The gang ducked and watched as the attack cleave a statue of Raleigh in two. They then looked up to see a teenage boy with silver hair, wearing a red kimono and having… dog ears on his head? He also have a strange bead necklace and a huge menacing sword leaping down from the rooftops.

The boy who is none other than Inuyasha pointed his sword at our heroes. "Alright, half-demon! Either tell me where we are and I will reward you with death or die at my hands! Either way, you'll die anyway." He snarled.

"Hey pal!" Ling stood up along with her friends and they glared at Inuyasha. "What's the big idea attacking us like that?! Are you trying to alarm Raleigh on where we are?!" She shouted.

"Who the heck is Raleigh? Whatever, time to die!" Inuyasha leaped up and shouted "Iron Revear Soul Stealer!" He lashed energy claws at our heroes and they leaped out of the way.

Sly got into a battle position as Bentley opened a channel with him. "Sly! Whoever this guy is, he has some serious moves! I bet he's from another dimension. You better take him out and explain the situation to him!"

"And that's what I'm gonna do, Bentley." Sly nodded as he cut the connection and placed his cane over his shoulder.

"Be careful, Sly!" Houki called out to him. "He has some odd powers coming from him!"

Inuyasha slams his sword downwards towards Sly, but the Cooper thief smirked as he used the Raccoon Roll to get away. "What the?!" The half-demon gawked as his Tetsusaiga made contact with the ground, erupting dust from the impact. Sly took this as an opportunity to use the Dive Move, he pushed Inuyasha back with such force that the half-demon was knocked to the ground.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled in fury as he lashed his Tetsusaiga at Sly, who blocked every slash and used his cane to bash Inuyasha in the noggin, causing the arrogant half-demon to hold his head in pain. "Ow! What's a scrawny raccoon demon like you using a stupid cane like that as a weapon?!" He snapped at Sly who remained calm.

"This cane has been in my family for generations. Swords are strong, yeah. But my family's cane knows no limit." Sly coolly stated as he leaped up and landed behind Inuyasha, climbing on him and giving him a noggie.

"Wow… What Sly said… was cool." Charlotte blushed and smiled at the same time.

Inuyasha continued to lash at Sly who as always evaded his attacks and used his cane to knock his legs down. That caused the half-demon to swing his sword upwards at him, forcing Sly to bend down ala the Matrix and whacked him across the stomach.

"That's it, you rat! Time to use my-"

"Sit boy!" And Inuyasha fell flat on the ground. And then, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara leaped down from the rooftops and landed behind Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "You can't go around attacking strangers if they are not demons!"

"Wench…" Inuyasha mumbled from the ground face first.

"Um… What just happened?" Ling has the anime white dotted look on her face.

"I don't know…" Houki sighed as she shook her head.

"Um…" Sly smiled nervously as he tipped his hat. "Who are you guys?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Tide of Terror: Part 2: Stealing more Pages and Keys<strong>

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this story in a long time. Ahem, anyway, Sly x Charlotte is in the lead and whoever gets the most votes or gets 100 percent on votes will be officially Sly's girlfriend. Like I said, each episode will be four or five parts depending on how long I write the chapters. Well, see you next update and sorry for the long wait everyone.**


	5. Tide of Terror: Part 3

**A/N: Well, looks like Charlotte and Ling are tied, but any IS girl who reaches 4 votes will officially be Sly's girlfriend and Charlotte was in the lead first, so Charlotte needs 2 more votes to win the poll. So continue to vote for which IS girl will be Sly's mate. Here is Chapter 5. And Looks like we're nearing the end of this episode, so it may be shorten to 3 parts depending on how I write this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Tide of Terror: Part 2: Stealing More Pages and Keys**

* * *

><p>After that little brawl with Inuyasha, Sly and his girls were talking to the Inuyasha gang and introductions were to be made.<p>

"Let me introduce myself." Kagome cleared her throat before continuing. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She gestures to her friends. "This is Shippo, a fox demon who wouldn't hurt a fly." She sees Miroku walking up to Cecilia who shifted nervously. "Oh no…" She groaned.

Miroku held Cecilia's palm which made her blushed madly. "Beautiful maiden. Can I ask you one simple question?"

"A-And what would-would that be?" Cecilia gritted her teeth. Could it be a confession of love? No, she loves Ichika and she must not lose to her rivals for his love.

"Would you do the honors of bearing my children?" Miroku smiled charmingly. Cecilia's face was red, but not from embarrassment, no, it was anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She roared as she slams her foot down onto Miroku's head and kicked him repeatly.

"Have mercy!" Miroku wailed as he is getting more footprints imprinted into his face, and getting bruised in the process. After Ling and Charlotte held their friend down, Sango sighed irritably as she dragged Miroku away from the raging British IS pilot.

Sly winced. 'I definitely don't want to get on Cecilia's bad side. I got to play my cards right if I have any chance to make her like me…' He thought to himself.

"I see your friend met the perverted monk, Miroku." Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "The one dragging him away is Sango, a demon hunter who is aided by her pet demon, Kirara. And I see your raccoon friend met the idiot half-demon, Inuyasha." She gestures to Inuyasha who snarled and spit on the ground.

"Well excuse me for jumping to conclusions, wench!" He retorted rudely.

"Um… My name is Houki Shinonono." Houki smiled nervously and sweatdropping at the same time.

"My name is Charlotte Dunois, but call me Char." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"Cecilia Alcott and don't let that vile monk near me or else!" Cecilia shook her fist at Miroku, still holding a grudge for that children one-liner.

"Huang Lingyin, but call me Ling." Ling winked at the Inu crew.

"Laura Bodewig…" Laura waved her hand nonechantecly at the newcomers.

"And the name's Cooper, Sly Cooper of the Cooper clan." Sly tipped his hat with a smile as a way of greeting new people.

"Cooper clan?" Shippo asked confusedly as he looked at Sly with a curious nature. "So you're a demon?"

"Demon?" Sly raised an eyebrow. "No of course not. I'm no demon, just a normal anthropomorphic raccoon in my world. My lovely companions are from an alternate Earth where their species are the dominated race."

"And his clan is a family of noble thieves." Ling smiled.

"A thief?!" Sango frowned as she readies her Hiraikotsu. "If you're a thief, then you must be punished for stealing from the people who own this place!"

"Raleigh?! Noble?!" Laura gritted her teeth. "He's a dirty crook who killed Sly's dad and stolen pages of his family's prized book!"

"Huh? What?" Kagome blinked. "What do you mean by that?" Sango lowered her Hiraikotsu with a shocked glance.

Sly sighed and began explaining to the Inuyasha gang about his family's history as noble thieves who only steal from evil nobles and criminals, how they kept their secrets in the Thievius Raccoonus, how Sly's dad was murdered in front of his eyes by the Fiendish Five that Raleigh is a part of and how they stolen pages of the Thievius Raccoonus to use the secrets of the Cooper clan to commit crimes around the world.

Shippo was crying softly for Sly's loss while the rest of his friends, Inuyasha included remained silent.

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Sango looked down despondently.

Miroku frowned as he looked up at the dark clouds raining down. "The Fiendish Five reminds us of Naraku…"

"Who's Naraku?" Houki asked, confused on who this Naraku guy is.

"Let me explain." Miroku cleared his throat. Who can blame him? Naraku has caused so much pain in the past in their world.

"Naraku is a terrible demon. He was born about fifty years ago from the evil in a human called Onigumo."

"But how can a demon be born from a human?" Cecilia was skeptical of this. "No matter how evil a human is. It just can't be formed."

Miroku nodded. "Yes but not when you sacrifice your body to be devoured by hundreds of demons."

"?!" Sly and his girls were surprised by this. Charlotte was frighten to the bone upon hearing that.

"Onigumo let himself be eaten by demons and somehow had created Naraku. Now, Naraku is on the same quest that we are on, to collect the sacred jewel shards scattered throughout our world."

"Jewel shards?" Ling raised an eyebrow.

"That's because the jewel shards give demons and humans great power if they're in their possession." Sango began before continuing. "The jewel shards were once part of a precious treasure called the sacred jewel. The sacred jewel or the jewel of the four souls as some call it has the power to create powerful creatures and can also turn half breeds into full."

'I wonder if that's why Inuyasha is after it…' Houki thought to herself.

"You guys seem to really hate him. How bad is he?" Sly asked again, folding his arms while still holding his cane, wanting to know about this Naraku fiend.

"It's because of Kikyo." Kagome answered.

"Who?" Ling was caught off guard by this.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"W-Whoa…" Charlotte murmured in amazement.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayal where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel." Kagome explained.

"That's horrible…" Cecilia looked down despondently.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with most women…" Sly frowned, shaking his head in disapproval. "You don't want your family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Cecilia growled.

"But what about you three?" Ling turned to Kagome, Shippo and Sango with a concern nature. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him. "Sango cried, Miroku comforted her, while not rubbing her butt.

"No…" Charlotte tried to hold back her tears.

"And you?" Laura turned to Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Houki asked in concern. "You speak of Kikyo as she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

Back at the Cooper gang van, Bentley and Murray heard the whole thing and Murray was bawling his eyes out. "Poor Inuyasha and friends…" He sniffled as tears fell out of his eyes.

"Man up, Murray. We'll get through this. Right now, we have a job to do." Bentley patted his friend on the back.

Back to the gang, Sly closed his eyes for a moment before opening his eyes with a frown. "This Naraku guy is lower than I thought. He even makes the Fiendish Five look like weaklings. Looks like we have no choice. We have to help you track down Naraku. In return, you help us take down the Fiendish Five and reclaim pages of my family's book."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "Naraku is a master of deception. Heck, he even used a mannequin on us."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Laura smiled softly. "Come on, let's head to the next area." Sly, his girls and their newest members used a contraption to reach the next area.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Fire Down Below)<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang dropped down on a boiler room like area. Charlotte panted heavily as the heat was getting to her. "It's hot…" She mustered out.<p>

Bentley opened a channel on Sly's Binocucom. "Temperature's reading is way off the charts in here. This must be the power source for the storm machine!"

"Roger that, Bentley. And it needs to be shut down." Sly nodded as Bentley cut the channel and the gang navigated through this first half of the level, gathering clue bottles, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. They had to shut down the boilers to get through, they then used the same contraption that was located in the hub to use the hook like things to get across while gathering more clue bottles, the IS girls have to hitch a ride on Kirara to get across, so they would give Sly some privacy.

They knocked out more of Raleigh's henchmen and came across the same wheel barrel machine with the only way to the treasure key blocked.

"Now what the heck do we do?!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing his arms in the air.

"Watch." Ling grinned as she got on the wheel and began running, avoiding the searchlight. It took her a good 5 minutes, but the gang saw a huge flaming coal boulder coming on a conveyer belt and it blasted the door opened.

"Nice one, Ling! Now let's get the treasure key and remaining clues so we can head back to the vault." Sly gave her a thumbs up which made Ling smiled nervously and blushing an hint of red. And they did just that, they got the treasure key and got back to the vault.

Charlotte got off the connection with Bentley and turned to Sly. "Bentley said the code must be 5-7-9."

"Who's Bentley?" Kagome asked her.

"Once we get all the keys and pages, I'll introduce you guys to my best friends and co-thieves." Sly said over his shoulder as he returned his gaze on the dials and dialed in 5-7-9. The vault opened and inside was a page, a page of the Thievius Raccoonus no doubt.

Sly read the page and chuckled. "It's Dev Cooperinda's Slow Motion Jumps. Dad said he used this move to get by all kinds of airborne threats." Sly then jumped up and used the move to slow down time, the Inuyasha gang gasped in slow motion and when Sly landed on the ground, time returned to normal.

"What… just happened?" Sango's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Never underestimate the legacy of the Cooper Clan." Charlotte giggled as the gang exited the level as soon as Sly placed his family's thief card on the place of the page in the vault.

* * *

><p>"Another treasure key and page of the Thievius Raccoonus is ours." Sly grinned as the gang returned to the hub after that level.<p>

"Sly. When did you learn how to perform moves like that?" Kagome asked, curious on Sly's skills as a thief.

"They don't call my family the greatest line of master thieves for nothing." Sly replied with a slick smile.

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever, when do we get the next treasure key or whatever it's called?"

"Before we continue… Sly, how did the Fiendish Five learned about your family's thieving legacy?" Miroku asked him out of pity and curiosity.

"I don't know…" Sly shrugged. "But I do know that their leader, a mysterious owl like creature must have great knowledge of my family's legacy." He gritted his teeth angrily as memories of the evil owl with glowing yellow eyes in the darkness came flooding into his mind.

"Clockwerk…" Ling whispered with an angry frown as well. It's a good thing Sly didn't hear her say that, otherwise it would wise suspicion.

Houki noticed the next marker on the rooftops. "We can find the next page of the Thievious Raccoonus and the fifth treasure key in there." She pointed to the rooftops where the marker is.

"Oh fiddlesticks, more thieving that I'm forced to do…" Cecilia puffed her cheeks in anger as she stomped her feet.

"Let's go." Laura urged as the gang made it to the rooftops and entered the area.

* * *

><p><strong>(A Cunning Disguise)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sly and his gang entered the area, it looked like a library of some sort. The gang looked around.<p>

"This must be Raleigh's library. So many books to read and steal, oh I can hardly contain my excitement." Ling squealed as her friends and the Inu crew looked at her oddly.

"This will go on my permanent record if I resorted to stealing…" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"You and me both, sister." Cecilia nodded with a despondent look. Sly eyed some rats running on the floor and two globes revealed dart guns which pegged the rats.

"Whoa! Those rats just got pegged!" Sly exclaimed. "It's gonna be trouble if we walked on those floors…"

Houki noticed six barrels next to the floor. She smiled and whispered something into Sly's ear. He grinned in response before turning to the Inu gang.

"Wait here. We'll be back before you know it." He told them.

"What?! I ain't waiting for a stinking thief rat like you! So I'm gonna trash the joint and-"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha once again met his friend, the floor. "Be civilized for once, Inuyasha. We'll wait for you here once you get what you came here for." She told Sly. Sly and his girls got into the barrels and tip-toed through the floor, the dart globes fired on them, but the barrels protected them. They then used an elevator to descend into the lower level.

They see guards patrolling the area, forcing them to duck into the barrels.

'Strange…' Ling thought to herself. 'There was no many guards in this level… Wait, has the game become harder due to our presence in this world?' They heard the guards chatting, so they listen in.

"So, what's the vault code for this area?" A squid guard asked a walrus guard.

"Raleigh said to keep it secure in case of thieves. It's 2-4-2. I heard there are some thieves prowling around the base and stealing treasure keys and pages of some clan's book. So the boss has the place on high-alert." The walrus guard explained.

"Thank you for telling us that info." Houki said with a smug grin as she leaped up, surprising the guards and used her skill with the katana to knock them out. Sly and the rest of the girls emerged from their hiding places.

"Did you get that, Sly?" Laura smirked at Sly.

"Yeah. Looks like we won't need to gather the clue bottles for this area though." Sly grinned as he and his girls pressed forward. They still have to use their barrel disguises to sneak past some guards, knock them out and the dart gun traps. They located the vault which is behind some bookcase.

Sly inputted the code and the vault opened, revealing another page. It was another page of the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly read it and a smile crept up in his face.

"Well, well, well. Chris Cooper's Dive Collection Technique. It's an upgraded version of my dive attack which can be used to grab some coins. Very useful in heists like these." Sly smiled as he placed his family's card in the empty vault. "Now let's grab the treasure key and get out of here."

Sly and the girls managed to get the treasure key and rendezvous with Inuyasha and his friends.

* * *

><p>Soon after, they meet up at the electric tube gate while Inuyasha and his Feudal Era friends looked at it in wonder.<p>

"Is that even possible?" Miroku gasped in awe. "Making a security system using the power of the elements?"

Sly got out three of the five treasure keys he and his gang have gotten so far and used them to unlock the barrier protecting the generator.

"Allow me." Ling volunteered as she slams her brass knuckles into the generator, destroying it. The electricity disappeared.

"Nice! Now we need to reach Raleigh and get back the section of the Thievius Raccoonus that he stolen." Sly smiled.

"Wow, Sly. You're really cool. I envy that." Shippo looked up to Sly with glittering eyes. "Can…Can I be your brother?"

"Ah how sweet." Sly smiled as he ruffled Shippo's hair. "Of course. I always wanted a little brother. I will teach you the ways of the Cooper clan and I will be an example of a perfect role model for you." Inuyasha spit on the ground in fury while four of the IS girls giggled at this cute moment. Slowly, they're becoming a family, though not related by blood, but a family, nevertheless.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Tide of Terror: Part 3: Sunked Ships, Crabs and the last two Treasure Keys and Last Page<strong>

**A/N: To be honest… Does this chapter seem kinda rushed or is it just fine? I'm doing everything I can to improve on my writing skills and hoped this is a good chapter. Anyway, we're getting to the last two parts of this episode. In the last part will be the showdown with the first member of the Fiendish Five, Raleigh the Frog. So stay tuned for more updates. And Charlotte and Ling are tied, so remember to keep voting!**


	6. Tide of Terror: Part 4

**Chapter 6: Tide of Terror: Part 4: Sunken Ships, Crabs and the Last Two Treasure Keys and Last Vault**

* * *

><p>Sly, his girls and the Inu gang made it to the other side of the hideout where Sly and his girls opened a channel with Bentley who was surprised and bewildered by Sly and his girls' successful deactivation of the electric tube security system. "Astonishing! All my calculations led me to believe you six would fail to knock out that generator!"<p>

"Sly was never good at math, but he sure knows a way to get the job done." Ling smirked at Bentley through her channel.

"Well, here's a real test for you guys… I've found a way up to Raleigh's hideout, but unfortunately, it's doomed to failure." Bentley sighed as Sly and his girls adjusted their Binocucoms to a old cannon locked by seven locks.

"Let me guess… We need to shoot ourselves through that cannon if we ever want to take a shot at Raleigh?" Laura frowned.

"I'm afraid that's the only way…" Bentley responded grimly.

"Now you're talking!" Sly grinned with confidence.

"You're really scaring me, man. Anyway, to get inside that thing, you need to collect the last two of the seven treasure keys in Raleigh's hideout." Bentley explained.

"Sounds easy enough. And I believed there is one more vault that houses a page of the Thievius Raccoonus. Don't ask me how I know these things." Ling smiled.

"If you say, I believe you, Miss Ling. Anyway, good luck guys, you'll need it." Bentley cut the channel for now. Sly and the girls noticed two locations, one leading to a ship graveyard and the other a submarine. Sly and his girls got into a group huddle.

"Hey Sly?" Ling spoke first. "How about we split into two teams? I will go for the treasure key using that submarine while you, Houki, Char, Cecilia and Laura get both the treasure key and the page in that graveyard over there? It would save us a bunch of time and makes it faster for us to have our showdown with Raleigh." She suggested.

"Hmm… Not a bad plan, Ling. I'm starting to like you even more." Sly agreed, Ling blushed and smiled softly.

"But what about Inuyasha and his friends?" Houki asked Sly. "Inuyasha is too much of a loud mouth and he will attract guards. Plus, he seems like the type to murder a villain other than wait for the police to apprehend him. So we better not take him with us to face Raleigh."

"Hello?! I can hear you!" Inuyasha growled from afar while his friends sweat dropped.

Sly and his girls broke their huddle and turned to the Inu gang. "Sorry Inuyasha, but you and your friends have to sit this one out." Sly told the arrogant half-demon.

"What?! Why the heck am I staying here?! I want to kill Raleigh for what he did to your old man!" Inuyasha snapped, an anger vein on his forehead.

"That kind of attitude is what will attract guards. And we're not going to kill Raleigh." Laura told him firmly.

"Inuyasha, please listen to Sly and his friends. They have a point there." Shippo tried to be the voice of reason, only to get bopped in the head by Inuyasha.

"Shut up, runt! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Whaaaaa! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried as he nursed his bump.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly as a red aura appeared around her. Inuyasha started to panic.

"No, wait! Kagome, I didn't mean to-"

"Sit!" And Inuyasha's face hit the cold hard metal ground.

"We and Sly will split into two teams. I will be the only member of the second team to use that submarine over there." Ling pointed to the submarine. "While Sly and my friends go into the ship graveyard to steal a treasure key and page from the Thievius Raccoonus. Your group will wait here and we will take on Raleigh by ourselves. You lot have to head back to the Cooper Gang van." Ling gave Kagome a map leading to the Cooper Gang Van. "Here's a map on where our van is. Tell Bentley and Murray we sent you."

"Got it." Kagome nodded. "Be careful, will you?" And thus, Sly and the girls split into two teams to take on the two remaining areas.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sly's team: The Gunboat Graveyard)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sly and his team of four IS girls entered the graveyard, it was a graveyard of wrecked ships and gunboats. They also saw water pipes sucking in jellyfish of some kind.<p>

"So this is where Raleigh stashes his sunken ships and stolen cargo, huh?" Houki frowned as she unsheathed her katana. "Makes it easier for us to avenge the people who lost their ships once we take down Raleigh and end his storm making schemes." They then heard an announcement from Raleigh alerting the guards about Sly and his girls' presence.

"Looks like Raleigh is on to us now." Charlotte frowned as she readies her grappling hook. "So we can expect many guards along the way."

"Yeah, it ain't gonna be easy, but we got to steal both the key and the page from his vault." Sly has a serious expression as he and his girls began their trek through the graveyard.

Sly and his girls have to jump across wrecked ships and take down two guards. They soon got on top of some old fighter planes which search lights are moving back and forth in sections of the plane.

"W-We can't get across this area-whaaa!" Cecilia slipped and was about to fall into the water.

"Cecilia!" Her three friends screamed in shock. Sly has to act quickly.

Sly used his cane to grab her which Cecilia grabbed the cane. Sly began to struggle to pull her up.

"W-What are you doing?! Why would a dirty thief like you risking your life for me?!" Cecilia was shocked by this.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sly grunted as the three IS girls helped Sly by pulling him. "You're an important member of my gang and you swore to help me avenge my father and reclaim my family's birthright!"

"Then let go! Don't worry about me!" Cecilia pleaded as the girls pulled with all their might to help Sly pull in Cecilia.

"No way! I'm not giving up on you! Even if you still think I'm a no good thief, a noble thief puts his friends first and his life second! Now hold on!" Sly shouted as he and the girls succeeded in pulling Cecilia up. They were panting heavily as they took a moment to rest to regain their strength.

"Are… Are you alright, Cecilia?" Sly breathed as he stood up, leaning on his cane.

"Y-Yeah…" Cecilia nodded, and then she started to snicker, then a chuckle and she was laughing heartily, Sly and the girls joined in the laughter for about a good 3 minutes before they sighed in relief.

"You have us worried there, Cecilia-chan." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, including you, Sly." Cecilia bowed her head lightly before standing up and looking at her friends with a smile. "You know… I'm starting to like this thieving thing. But I won't steal from people once we get back to our dimension." She then bowed lightly to Sly, saying "Arigato, Sly."

"Now you're talking." Sly smiled as he tipped his hat in a friendly gesture. "Hopefully, that would ease your doubt. Come on, we got to gather more clue bottles for the vault and take the key."

"Mmm." Cecilia nodded, before looking away, blushing. 'Sly is so nice and charming. Maybe he's not so bad after all. He's just like Robin Hood… Maybe I can be his Mary Ann?' She thought to herself as Sly and his girls continued forward.

They have to climb on some ropes to avoid security guards and drop down on them to have the element of surprise. They landed on an old war submarine and got more clue bottles from there. They arrived at the final sections of the area where a star flinging walrus guard was waiting for them.

"You ain't going anywhere!" The walrus guard growled as he threw his stars at the gang, they sidestepped out of the way.

Cecilia frowned and readies her BB Gun. "Allow me!" She loaded some sleep pellets into her gun and fired at the walrus, it emitted a smoke like substance.

"What the… zzzzzz…" The walrus fell asleep when the smoke dissipated.

"Now's our chance!" Sly ordered as he and girls got to the other side and knocked out the guard. They then got the last set of clue bottles and were at the vault.

Cecilia got off the channel with Bentley and told Sly "Bentley said the code must be 7-1-9."

"7-1-9…" Sly repeated as he dialed in the numbers. The vault opened and there is another page of the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly read the page and smirked. "Lucky us. It's Karin Coopergiwa's Coin Magnet Technique. With it, coins will magically fly into our bags. Very useful." Sly placed his family's card on the empty vault and he and his girls snagged the 6th treasure key.

"Great, we got the sixth treasure key." Houki smiled confidently.

"Let's hope Ling is doing well on her own." Sly said to his girls.

"No worries. Ling is as tough as nails. She'll bagged that final key for sure." Laura grinned with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ling: Treasure in the Depths)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling got in the submarine and she dived it into where the seventh treasure key is located. Bentley opened a channel with Ling. "Ling, according to my research, the final treasure key is protected by a invisible barrier. In order to deactivate it, you need to bust open 40 chests. But watch out, if one of Raleigh's gang of crabs take a treasure chest into a tube, the counter will reset and you have to start all over again. Do you want me to teach you how to drive a sub?"<p>

"No worries, Bentley. I know how." Ling grinned toothily as she sees a treasure chest fall into the ocean floor, a crab was walking towards it. "Oh no you don't!" Ling frowned as she opened fire on the crab, destroying it and busting the chest into pieces.

"That's one down, 39 to go." Ling whispered to herself as she sees five more treasure chests fall into the ocean floor. She opened fired on them, giving her 34 more chests to go.

Three more chests appeared and one of them was near a tube and a crab was already inches away from taking it in. "Yikes!" Ling gawked as she quickly killed the crab and destroyed the chest. 33 to go. She opened fire on the two chests, destroying them and giving her 31 to go.

"So far so good…" Ling whispered as 6 treasure chests appeared and five more crabs were running for them. "Not so fast, crabs!" Ling declared as she fired on them, and bust opened the 6 chests. 25 left.

5 more chests appeared and 4 crabs were already near them. Ling has to act fast, but she took down the crabs and destroyed the chests, 20 to go.

"Easy peasey!" Ling cracked her hands as ten more chests appeared and she quickly destroyed them all. 10 left. She's almost done!

The final ten chests appeared and twenty crabs were running for them. "Snapper doodles! This could be harder than I thought getting those last ones." Ling muttered as she fired down on the crabs, sweat running down her forehead. It took her a good 5 minutes to wipe out the crabs, but she managed to destroy the last ten chests, all 40 chests were toasted and the barrier was lifted.

"Way to go, Ling! You sure know your piloting skills!" Bentley cheered.

"It's a synch. Now all that's left is Raleigh himself." Ling grinned with confidence as she used the submarine's claw to grab the last treasure key.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ling's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I got the last treasure key and we got all the five pages of the Thievius Raccoonus that Raleigh has. Now all we need to do is take down the first member of the Fiendish Five himself and reclaim the section of the Thievius Raccoonus that he stolen years ago, and then we'll tackle down the four remaining members of the Fiendish Five and get back what is rightfully belonged to Sly!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1, to be concluded…<strong>

**Next chapter: Tide of Terror Finale: Showdown with Sir Raleigh the Frog**

**A/N: Shortest chapter ever. Anyway, next chapter will be the showdown with the first member of the Fiendish Five himself, Raleigh the Frog. Will Sly and his girls triumph over this evil genius and get back the first section of the Thievius Raccoonus? Find out on my birthday!**


	7. Tide of Terror Finale

**A/N: Happy birthday to me! In honor of my 27th birthday, this will be a short chapter. So here is the showdown with Raleigh.**

**Chapter 7: Tide of Terror Finale: Showdown with Sir Raleigh the Frog**

* * *

><p>Sly and his girls met up at the cannon. Ling gave the final treasure key to Sly. "Alright. Now we can take the fight to Raleigh." He turned to face the IS girls with a concerned look. "Are you sure you wanna help me take down that frog? It's gonna be dangerous."<p>

"Have you forgotten, Sly?" Cecilia smiled softly. "You taught us what you know about thieving so far. So Raleigh shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Plus, he needs to pay for what he and the other members of the Fiendish Five did to your father years ago." Ling frowned as she pounded her fists. "We have to steal back the first section of the Thievius Raccoonus that he stolen."

"Not to mention my skill with the sword will guarantee our victory, Sly." Houki smiled confidently as she patted her katana.

"Um… I don't know how much I can help during the fight with Raleigh, but I'll do my best for your father, Sly." Charlotte shifted nervously.

"Sly, we're like the big sisters you never have, only human. So it's natural if we help each other out." Laura told him firmly.

"You guys…" Sly closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright. We'll take turns, one by one to get shot out of this cannon and into Raleigh's blimp." The IS girls nodded as Sly used the seven keys to unlock the cannon and positioned it to face Raleigh's blimp. Sly jumped in first, then he shot out of the cannon and into Raleigh's blimp. One by one, the IS girls shot out of the cannon and followed Sly.

Sly and the girls crashed through the window and landed on a watery battle arena with platforms, glaring at them is none other than Sir Raleigh himself.

Raleigh smiled crookedly and said "How delightful. We have guests. The only thing is…" Raleigh showed an angry expression. "I HATE UNINVITED GUESTS!"

Sly pointed his cane at Raleigh with a frown, saying "Listen Raleigh. Wipe out my family and steal what's rightfully belongs to me, you better expect company."

"Ohhhhh, I'm ever so sorry." Raleigh remarked with sarcasm. "How sloppy of me to not finish the job. Obviously, we should have snuffed you out as well. So, without further ado, let me make amends by, what…" Raleigh then showed a crazy look on his face. "BLOATING TO GARGUNATION SIZE AND SQUASHING YOU AND YOUR ODD FRIENDS LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!"

"Bring it on!" Sly and the girls shouted as Raleigh ate a fly and bloated to a size that would make the Blob of Marvel's the X-Men look like child's play. Raleigh hopped into the arena and hopped after Sly and his girls. Sly and his girls have to hop across the platforms to avoid getting squashed by Raleigh.

After hopping across four platforms, Raleigh reverted back to normal size.

"Now's our chance!" Houki shouted as she and Sly combined their attacks to give Raleigh some pain, knocking him into the water.

"Blast!" Raleigh scowled as he hopped on back into the top pillar of the arena. "You took advantage of my weak spot! Well… How about you try this on for size?!" Raleigh ate another fly and got big again, he snaps his fingers and the platforms save for one sank into the water.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cecilia growled as Raleigh hopped onto the platform they were on and attempted to squash them. He tried to squash them 3 more times, but the moment he landed, he reverted back to normal size.

"You're mine!" Laura glared at the frog as she slashed Raleigh, giving him some damage and knocking him into the water.

Raleigh was mad as he hopped back onto the central pillar and ate another fly and hopped back in. This time, however, when he hopped on a platform, the lights on it started to blink red. Ling's eyes widen and she issued her friends "Move!" And they did just that as the platform sank and Raleigh was still tailing them.

"That's a dirty move!" Charlotte fumed as Sly and his girls jumped five more platforms and when Raleigh hopped onto their platform, he reverted to normal. Sly rushed in and whacked him, knocking him into the water.

"You tried my patience, raccoon!" Raleigh seethed as he hopped back onto the central pillar and ate another fly and hopped back onto the platform, all the other platforms sank to the water. Raleigh sticks out his long tongue and spins around, attempting to get Sly and his girls. They have to do a little game of jump rope to avoid his tongue. When Raleigh reverted to normal, Sly rushed in and whacked him again, defeating the mad genius frog.

Raleigh floated in the water and growled "Blast it all! You've beaten me!"

"Sly wouldn't lost to an evil genius frog who has given up his noble life!" Ling stick out her tongue at Raleigh and blew a raspberry at him.

"Well… gloat all you want, Sly Cooper. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You will see… Messa City is so well guarded, a snake wouldn't slithered in!" Raleigh taunted before he slipped into unconscious.

"We'll see about that…" Houki frowned as she sheathed her katana as Sly jumped onto Raleigh's throne and opened a secret panel, revealing pages of the Thievius Raccoonus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sly's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus held detailed instructions of my ancestor, Rinochi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump.<strong>

We see Sly reading the pages with the picture of a ninja looking raccoon with twin cane like daggers.

**A technique he developed while sneaking into heavily fortified castles of Feudal Japan.**

Sly then noticed a picture of Rinochi showing a mysterious owl like creature in the background.

**Me and the girls have a hard time getting out of Raleigh's hideout with untimely arrival of Inspector Fox, who failed to find me, busted Raleigh and his crew instead.**

Next scene shows Carmelita and her police force storming Raleigh's hideout while Sly and his girls managed to get out okay. Carmelita then arrested Raleigh who was held upside down by a pig police officer while he was still knocked out.

**With the storm machine out of commission, boats found their back into the ocean, and the mystery of the Welsh Triangle faded from memory.**

Scene shows peace returning to the Isle of Wrath with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

**Me and the gang enjoyed some sightseeing in England for awhile with the execption of Inuyasha and his friends who have to wait in our hideout for a while. Me and the girls decided to pay Her Majesty's Royal Jewels a visit.**

Next scene shows Sly and his girls stealing back the Royal Jewels from some evil noblemen while Bentley and Murray were sightseeing to keep guards busy.

**After that, we decided to take a break to prepare to gather the first set of items needed to send Houki and her friends home before setting off to take on the second member of the Fiendish Five.**

**Episode 1, end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Interlude: Houki's episode: Ballroom Dancing in Z-Tech.<strong>

**A/N: This is what I call a short chapter. Anyway, next chapter will be an interlude, one of five that we'll focus on Houki and her relationship with Sly. So I hope it will be a long one. See you soon. And remember to keep voting for your favorite IS girl. Thanks.**


End file.
